Jericho High
by anubisd101
Summary: Full Summary Inside — Markus, Kara, and Connor are all new students at Jericho High. Markus can't get the boy with blonde hair out of his head, Kara's trying to keep under the radar, and Connor's just trying to get by. But, they do all have one unfortunate thing in common. (MarkusxSimon, Sikus, Simarkus, Familial ConnorxHank, Familial Hannor, KaraxLuther, Karther)
1. Chapter One

**Markus, Kara, and Connor are new students at Jericho High. Though they're all here for completely different reasons, they do all have one thing in common.**

 **Markus immediately becomes one of the most popular kids in school, though he doesn't really care for popularity. He makes a few good friends, and might even have a potential girlfriend lined up. But for some reason he can't seem to get the boy with blonde hair who always seems to be by himself out of his head. What is it about this kid that has Markus thinking about him constantly? Why does everyone seem to hate this kid? What is he hiding?**

 **MarkusxSimon (Sikus)**

 **Possible ConnorxHank (Hannor)**

 **Possible KaraxLuther (Karther)**

 **The relationship statuses of Hannor and Karther are completely dependant on the votes of the readers/commenters**

 **They are all humans in this story**

 **This story takes place in present day 2018**

* * *

Markus Manfred stood outside next to his car in the parking lot of Jericho High, simply taking in the sight of the worn down looking school in full view. The outside walls were covered in what looked like some kind of brown rust, coating off-white fake bricks. Maybe it was imbedded dirt, who knew? Above the front double doors in large white letters was the school name. People around his age were walking in said double doors. Markus took one last once-over of the building before he started walking.

He got a few glances in his direction, people who probably were trying to recall a name to put to this face they didn't remember. They wouldn't find one.

The inside of the building looked to be in slightly better shape. The lockers were a bright vibrant blue, the floors were white tiles with those little crystals in them, and they already had scuff marks and dirt footprints covering them, despite the school only just opening up for the first time in months a few hours ago. The walls that weren't cover in lockers were barren, just waiting for it to get farther into the school year for them to get covered in posters for student council meetings, and football tryouts, and school play auditions, and the weekly lunch menu.

Markus got out of the way for the people behind him by stepping to the side next to a wall of lockers that had nobody in front of them. He took out his class schedule, that he'd gotten in the mail weeks prior, out of his back pocket. After a quick check to make sure he was corresponding the right date and time, he concluded it was time for homeroom with Mr. Kirby, room 193. He looked at the signs next to the classrooms he passed by to confirm he was headed in the right direction.

* * *

Kara Williams was late. Very late. She had made the quickest breakfast possible; toast. She only had one sock on, and couldn't find her shoes or her backpack. She still had to take the toast out of the toaster, it might catch fire if she left it there for too long.

"Alice! Are you done getting dressed?" She yelled out to her little sister down the hall.

"Yeah Kara! Just putting my shoes on!" She heard Alice yell back.

 _God, she's more organized than me at this point._

Kara found her shoes by the door. Now all she had to do was put her other sock on, find her bag, and take the toast out of the toaster. And drop Alice off at school. And get to school herself. God, I'm late. They're going to hate me. You weren't supposed to attract attention to yourself, Kara! How could you let thi-

Alice came running down the hall into the living room. She plopped her backpack onto the couch, and looked up at a clearly disheveled and stressed out Kara.

"Need help with anything Kara?" Alice asked her older sister. Kara couldn't help but smile despite herself.

"No thank you, but there's toast in the toaster if you want some breakfast. Sorry it's not much, I'll do better with dinner tonight, promise. We just have to get you to school." Kara rushed out as she pulled her other sock on while hopping around. Shoes, next is shoes.

"Ok." Alice simply replied as she ran to the kitchen to get the toast. She grabbed both slices, planning on handing Kara her slice so it was one less thing she had to do. It was rare for her to see her big sister such a mess, but when those times came, she tried to do as much as she could to help. She knew today was a big day; it was both of their first days at new schools. Alice was very nervous, she never really had many friends. But Kara reassured her that now that they were in a new town, they could start a new life; a different one. Be whoever they wanted to be. And Alice wanted to make some friends her own age, just as she hoped Kara would. But they would always have each other.

As she walked back into the living room, Kara was swinging her recently found backpack over her shoulders. It was empty, as they didn't have enough money for school supplies. Kara tried her hardest to find semi usable stuff for Alice; a few pencils and pens, a notebook with only a few blank pages left in it, a highlighter that barely worked, and a pack of crayons that didn't have all the colors, but it was the best she could do and Alice was more than grateful. Kara insisted that she could ask her teachers, or fellow students for anything she needed on the first day, and that she'd figure something out for herself eventually.

Alice walked over to Kara and handed her her toast. Kara smiled gratefully and said thank you before pulling Alice gently by her wrist, saying that they needed to leave _now_.

* * *

Connor was sitting in the principal's office. Right in front of the principal to be exact. He wasn't in trouble, he was just getting some instructions. Mr. Kamski, read the nameplate that was positioned on the front of his desk. Mr. Kamski was telling Connor about his classes, his teachers, and the like. He was presented with a map of the school to help him figure it out.

"And that room here is the nurse's office, go there if your ever injured, or don't feel physically well. And next door to that is somewhere I'd like for you to visit at least once every couple of weeks, for yourself, and for your, um, parents sake. It's the guidance counsellor's office. A regular check in with him can come in quite handy. Actually, since you're here, why don't you stop by when you're done here? He'll write you a note for your homeroom teacher to give tomorrow. Just introduce yourself, he's aware of who you are, and your...situation." Mr. Kamski explained. "Alright, that should be all you need to know. You have your schedule, your map...I'd say we're all set here. Good luck on your first day, Connor." Mr. Kamski gave a friendly half smile. Connor nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you Mr. Kamski. I'll head to guidance right now." Connor said in return before standing up, and walking out. He heard the shuffling of papers right before he closed the door. He walked past the secretary's desk on his way out. He looked down at his map and remembered where Mr. Kamski had pointed and said the guidance office was. He took a left and walked down a few doors. He came to a stop in front of a sky blue painted wooden one. Connor, wanting to be polite, knocked.

On the door was another name plate, the same smooth black metal that Mr. Kamski's was made of. Only this one said a different name; Mr. Anderson.

"Come in." Connor heard a low muffled voice from the other side of the door. The voice didn't sound too happy, but when had that ever stopped Connor? He turned the knob, and took a few hesitant steps into the room. It was spacious. It had colorful beanbags, and several whiteboards covered in student's drawings, and a mini fridge in the corner. The walls were painted an even lighter blue than the door except for the one to the left when you walk in, which was a maroonish red color. There were multiple fuzzy rugs in vibrant colors such as lime green and royal purple. The entire room clashed with the rest of the school, which seemed to ooze plain, and basic, and boring. This room was colorful, and vibrant, and made him feel like he was walking into a kindergarten. He'd yet to decide if that was a good thing or not. Perhaps it could be a good escape.

Connor brought his attention to the man who had invited him in. He was sitting behind a oak wood desk that seemed very old fashioned. But it seemed to fit the room's aesthetic nicely.

"Hello Mr. Anderson, my name is Connor. I'm the new student sent by Principle Kamski." Connor introduced himself. "He told me to stop by and meet you before I go to first period." Connor closed the door behind him gently, and took a few more steps towards Mr. Anderson.

"Ah, right, Connor. Come on in, sit wherever. I don't really give a shit where." Connor was only slightly taken aback by Mr. Anderson's swearing. He wasn't the first guidance counselor that Connor encountered that did that, so he was fairly used to it, maybe even kind of expecting it. He took a seat in one of the normal chairs right across from Mr. Anderson's desk. Mr. Anderson was digging through a drawer, seemingly looking for something.

Mr. Anderson was a slightly older man, maybe in his late fourties, early fifties. His hair was a light faded grey, and on the longer side, reaching a little past his jaw. He had a mustache and beard to match, and fair skin. His body was fairly built, he looked quite healthy for a man his age, assuming that Connor was correct on his prediction of the man's age. Though he couldn't really tell, because both of them were sitting down, he could probably guess that Mr. Anderson was also fairly tall. Though he could be wrong on that.

Mr. Anderson seemed to find what he was looking for in his desk, so he straightened out in his chair, catching Connor's attention. He plopped a folder onto his desk and opened it.

"Alright...Connor. No legal last name. Ok then. Uh...yada yada yada. Alright, says here you're currently in the care of a Gavin, and Amanda Reed. Is that correct?" Mr. Anderson looked up from the papers to Connor. Connor nodded.

"Yes sir." He answered.

"Ok, I'll give them a call at some point. For now, you're just Connor. So, Connor," Mr. Anderson shut the folder haphazardly and leaned back in his chair. "You can do whatever you want, like I said, I don't give a shit, if you wanna sit here until you have to leave, if you wanna walk around, or...whatever. There's food and drinks in the fridge over there if you want, just...make yourself at home." Mr. Anderson concluded before turning back to his computer and started typing away.

* * *

 **Hello! And welcome to my newest story _Jericho High_! This is my first Detroit: Become Human FanFiction, but definitely not my first FanFiction altogether, so if you want to leave some constructive criticism, be my guest! Hate of any kind will not be tolerated towards me, or any reader or commenter.**

 **There is a poll on my account on what you as a reader believe should happen regaurding Kara and Luther's relationship, and Connor and Hank's relationship. I would really appreciate it if you would go check it out and vote! Thank you!**

 **Word Count: 1,761**

 **Published: June 24th 2018**


	2. Chapter Two

Markus was one of the first people to enter the classroom. There were a total of about seven other kids plus the teacher. He doubted this was the entire class. One girl was sitting on her desk with her feet on the chair facing backwards, talking to two of her male friends. There was a boy by himself in the farthest corner of the classroom taking notes on god knows what; because there wasn't anything that had been taught yet. Then there were three girls standing in the front of the classroom near the teacher's desk, also talking. One was leaning on one of the desks, but turned her head when she caught sight of someone entering the classroom. She seemed to do a double take.

The girl stood straight up from where she leaned, and starting walking over to Markus, completely abandoning her friends in the middle of the conversation. The girls were confused at their friend's behavior for a moment until they too looked where she was walking, and it became clear.

Markus noticed the girl heading in his direction, and stopped in his tracks. He looked at her face and took in the details as she approached. This girl had orangey blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. She was much shorter than Markus, so he had to look down at her when she reached him. She had her hair in a ponytail high on her head, and wore a cheerleader's uniform. It had the school's colors, he presumed; brown and white, with a little bit of navy blue.

"Hey, are you new? I don't think I've seen you around before." Was what the girl said first, smiling. She seemed friendly enough, Markus decided.

"Yeah, I am new. I'm Markus." He replied, giving her a small smile back. She gave a wide grin.

"Well it's nice to meet you Markus, my name's North." North introduced herself, twirling a rebellious strand of hair that wasn't contained within her hair tie, and biting her lip as she finished her sentence and stared at him for a moment. She turned her head a little to her friends she was talking to, who were a few paces behind her. "And these are my friends Amelia, and Blaire."

The girls she gestured to were also wearing matching cheerleader uniforms. One had bright blue hair she tied back in a loose ponytail, and the other had short brown hair, bangs swept to the side. Both had brown eyes just like North. The one with blue hair gave him a wave, while the other just swept her eyes over him; sizing him up, he guessed.

"So Markus, what do you like to do?" North asked, sitting herself on a desktop in front of him. Markus thought about it. I mean, he did occasionally paint with his dad, which he loved doing, but not often enough to call it a hobby. But other than that, he couldn't think of anything. After a few moments of silence, North understood that he couldn't find an answer. "Do you play any sports?" She suggested.

Markus had thought about maybe joining some kind of club, or team at his new school; he just hadn't decided on which one.

"Never have before. Do you have any suggestions?" He asked her shrugging. North's mouth nearly fell open before she caught herself.

"What?! Come on, there's no way a guy like you doesn't play some kind of sport!" She practically yelled, catching the attention of others who weren't supposed to be involved in the conversation. Markus didn't mind, though. He enjoyed the, what he assumed had to be, compliment on his body form.

"Uh, thanks, but no. Never played much of anything. Wouldn't mind trying though." He shrugged again, not seeing the big deal.

"Oh my god, you have to try out for the football team! Or the basketball team, you're really tall." North gave her input. Markus nodded at her suggestions, deciding to start with her first one.

"When are football tryouts?" He asked, remembering the barren walls in the hallway, where there would sure be flyers soon to tell him. But if North was cheerleader, maybe she knew.

"They're the same day as cheerleading tryouts; Thursday." That was two days away. "I'll be there, since I'm the head cheerleader." North said with pride as she flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. "What do-"

"Sorry sorry sorry! I hit snooze on my alarm, and I was all the way across town, and I had to stop to get coffee, obviousl-" The girl who'd been yelling why she was late, even though she technically wasn't, stopped mid-sentence when she looked up at the new boy. She immediately plastered on a flirtatious smile while she checked him out. "Well hey there handsome, what's your name?" The girl bit her lip and stuck her hip out to one side. Before Markus could give her his name, North cleared her throat.

"Traci, this is Markus. He's new." North introduced him for him. He was probably wrong, but he detected a hint of harshness in her tone. "Markus, this is another one of my friends, Traci." Markus looked at the girl who still was looking at him like he was a piece of meat. She had a long brown bobbed haircut with straight bangs, brown eyes, and was slightly tanner than her friends. She, too, wore a cheerleading uniform, and had a messenger bag strung over her shoulder. She also had on a lot more makeup, he noticed.

"It's nice to meet you Tarci." Markus gave her a smile. Traci took a step closer at this, going to open her mouth again, but getting cut off by the bell.

"Sit down!" The teacher immediately yelled, despite over half the class not even having shown up yet; probably still out in the hallway. Markus felt a tug on his bicep.

"Come on Markus, you can sit with us!" North was already dragging him to the desks in the middle of the room, and plopping him down in the center one before he could even agree or disagree. For a small girl, she was quite strong. North sat in the desk to his left, Traci sat in the one in front of him, and the other two girls sat in the two desks behind him next to each other.

Soon, nearly every desk in the room was filled up. He'd ended up surrounded by a lot of friendly faces and personalities; a few football players, too. North had told them of his plans to try out for the team, and they'd given him encouraging words, and tips, and told him how their coach was a pretty chill guy named Coach Fowler. Markus nodded along, and talked about whatever topic that came into conversation until the teacher finally stood up from his desk and introduced himself.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Kirby. I'll be your Advanced Algebra teacher this semester." The man clapped his hands together. "First thing's first," he pulled out a box of tongue depressors from his desk drawer, and tossed them onto the first desk of the first row. "Pass it around, take one, write your name on it." The class groaned. "Yeah yeah, well, until you're grown up enough to raise your hand to answer a simple question in a high school math class, you're not grown up enough for popsicle sticks." The class groaned again, just a little quieter.

It was one of those classes. That actually taught on the first day. No remorse. Not that Markus minded; he didn't have trouble with math. But North clearly hated every second of it. She was constantly passing him notes when Mr. Kirby wasn't looking. Some were legit questions, to which he replied back, and asked her in return. Some were little jokes that Markus nearly let out small chuckles at, but caught himself. She definitely made class more interesting. He saw another piece of paper land on his desk. Markus unfolded the small paper.

 _What class do you have next?_

He took his pen, wrote his answer, and made sure Mr. Kirby wasn't looking when he handed it back to North.

 _English Lit 2 I think_

He saw North pout out of the corner of his eye before scribbling out a response.

 _Damn I have gym next, not that I don't like gym, just sad that we don't have the same schedule_

 _We can check them after class, see what else we have together_

 _Maybe chemistry ;)_

Markus nearly blushed, and laughed, at the words, wink face, and the pun. He looked up at North to see her actually wink at him, and he didn't know how to respond with anything other than,

 _Maybe_

He saw her smile widen, and it made him smile. He wasn't used to that kind of attention from anyone. But ever since he arrived here, he'd already been flirted with by two beautiful girls. He took a moment to wonder how North would react if she found out he swung both ways; him being out to and accepted by his father, he didn't really care what other people thought. But his last school wasn't very forgiving of anything other than the standard straight. The reason he wondered was because if he ever did get the courage, and chance to ask her out, and date her, he'd want her to know.

And before he knew it, the bell was ringing, signaling the end of first period. North practically sprung up out of her seat, but made no move towards the door. Markus took his time in packing away his things, while Traci turned around to face him, resting her elbow on his desk, and her head in her hand.

"So Markus, what are you doing this weekend?" Traci asked in a sultry voice. Markus froze for a second, not expecting the bluntness she offered. But before he could say anything at all, North was already at his side once again.

"Come on Markus, I'll show you where your next class is!" North said, her attention completely focused on him, but she seemed to be fighting back grinding her teeth.

"Oh-kay…" He replied, slightly confused. He looked back at Traci, who's question he had not answered yet. He was going to answer her, but North had locked her right arm with his left and was pulling him out of the room.

"Talk to you later Markus." Traci said with a flirtatious wave. He waved back.

"Bye Traci." Was all he could get out before they left her behind in the classroom.

* * *

"Traci!" North yelled when she found her best friend in the girl's locker room talking to Amelia, and Blaire. Traci looked over at her.

"Sup North?" She asked casually. North knew her friend hadn't technically done anything wrong, _yet_ , but that didn't stop her from being pissed off.

"What the hell was that?! Lay off of Markus." She told her friend, putting her hands on her hips. Traci laughed.

"What's the big deal North? You know me, nothing more than one night stands." Traci said. North knew it to be true; her best friend's reputation was being known as the school slut. And she wore it loud and proud. After North let out a huff of frustration, Traci laughed even more. "Aww, does little Northy have a cruuush?" Her best friend teased her. She heard sniggers from behind her, and turned to find Amelia with a hand over her mouth, lightly laughing. She glared at her, not appreciating being teased.

"Something funny, Amelia?" North spat. Amelia immediately shut up and dropped her smile, looking down at the floor in shame, and slight fear. This earned North a very strong, but completely unnoticed glare from Blaire behind her back. North directed her attention back to Traci. "And no, I don't have a crush. And the big deal is that I think he's cute, and I saw him first. So back off." Traci laughed again.

"Alright North, _I'll_ tone down the flirting. But if _he_ comes looking for _me_ , I'm not responsible for any R rated activities that come after. That's all on him." Traci said. North rolled her eyes, knowing that was the best she was going to get.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Thank you for taking time out of your day to read chapter 2 of Jericho High! It means a real lot to me, and I really hope I stick by it.**

 **Couple things before I sign off.**

 **First, I got the names for the the two Traci's who fell in love at the Eden club from the talented icantloseyou on (the story in particular I got it from was Freedom to Live), and I also had their permission to use the idea, so a big thank you to them! I also used another Traci model for a character and just called her Traci.**

 **Second, I was thinking about it, and I realized that since this story is going to be mainly focused around Sikus, that the other character's chapters might not always be as long as Markus's, but who knows, maybe I'll surprise even myself! But I do have the plot all planned out, so I'm not going into this blind. I know where I'm going with this whole thing.**

 **Third, poll for the Hannor and Karther relationship development is still on my account. Thank you to erikam1015 for your input in your review, and you were probably the one person who voted on the poll, but if you weren't then thank you to whoever that was!**

 **And last, but not least, thank you so much to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Like I said, it means a lot! I'm a little rusty with my writing, so it's good to see some positive feedback!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter, the story, any constructive criticism you have, and/or your opinion on the ships.**

 **Bye guys!**

 **Words: 2,046**

 **Date Published: June 26th 2018**


	3. Chapter Three

"Come on Alice, we've got to get you in." Kara said reaching for Alice's hand. Alice grabbed ahold of her big sister's hand, and they speed-walked off the bus. They'd barely caught the bus before it left the stop this morning, but the driver was kind enough to stay a couple extra seconds while they ran towards it.

Kara rushed with Alice to the front of her school. Maybe after her first few days, Alice could get off the bus by herself to walk to school. But Kara would walk her to the office, and to her classroom if they'd let her, for her first day. She had to make sure Alice didn't feel lost or scared. Even if she was already late herself. Which she was. Great first impression.

The lady at the front desk said that she could take Alice to her class from there. Kara was hesitant, but a reassuring smile from both of them melted a lot of it away. She bent down in front of Alice and kissed her forehead.

"You're gonna be ok, right?" Kara whispered to her. Alice smiled adorably, and nodded. She gave Kara a hug, and then turned to the lady to grab her hand; like she always did with Kara. The nice lady took her hand. Kara stood up straight. "Alright, I'll be here when you get out and we'll go home. Love you Alice." Kara began walking backwards.

"Love you too Kara." Alice said back, and off they went in seperate directions. When Alice was out of sight, Kara started running, only just remembering that she was very late for school herself.

As she emerged from the front doors of the elementary school, she saw the last people getting on the bus she'd left minutes ago. She ran even faster, hoping that she could get lucky just once more today. The bus driver saw her coming, and once again was kind enough to hold the door for her. Kara panted as she made it on the bus, trying to breathe out a thank you to the man who'd saved her twice today. Without actually being able to form legible words, he understood her.

"No problem, ma'am." The man cheerfully chirped, tipping his baseball hat to her. Kara smiled, relieved that she could focus on her breathing, and sat down in the closest seat to her. Also relieved that the vehicle that was going to be her and Alice's main form of transportation was operated by such a patient, kind person. It wasn't like they would be able to afford a car any time soon, and the nearest store was miles out in the town. She'd probably get to know this man very well.

Maybe not today, though. She had too much to focus on.

* * *

She dreaded the walk of shame. Where she'd have to walk into her first class over a half hour late and have all eyes on her. Was she even going to make it to her first class? Had she missed it already? Probably.

The lady at the office's front desk seemed nice enough. She didn't seem disappointed or annoyed that Kara was late. She was actually very friendly, and even calmed some of her nerves a little. She did hand Kara a late slip, though.

"Collect three and it's an office detention. Mr. Kamski isn't in his office at the moment, but if you want, at some point during break, or lunch you could stop by guidance and Mr. Anderson can give you all your class information, and your map and such. The guidance office is just down to the left here." The secretary pointed down the hall. "Should I tell him to expect you?" She asked. Kara looked back to her.

"Um, yeah, sure." Kara stuttered out. Probably a good idea to know where she's going. The secretary, her name plate reading Chloe, typed something into her computer at lightning speed, then smiled brightly back at Kara.

"Excellent! For now, I'll walk you to your first class. It's actually second period now, so what is it you have?" She asked, standing up from her wheely chair. Kara looked down at the schedule that was handed to her.

"Um, gym." She said, ashamed that she missed her entire first period. The blonde secretary gave a short nod and started walking.

"Follow me." She said.

"Thank you, Mrs…" Kara trailed off, feeling awkward about calling her by what seemed to be her first name. The lady, however, threw her left hand up to brush off the formality.

"Oh sweety you can call me Chloe. A lot of teachers here go by their first names. You'll get used to it."

* * *

Arriving in the gym, Kara saw that the class was already in full swing, as she expected. Dodgeball is what they were playing. The gym teacher saw her and Chloe walk in, and began to walk over.

"Got another troublemaker for me Chloe?" The very tall man wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts asked. He had a silver whistle hanging around his neck and he didn't look very friendly. Chloe smiled up at the man.

"Coach Fowler, this is Kara. Kara, this is your gym teacher, Coach Fowler." The teacher looked over to her finally, and Kara felt very intimidated. She'd only been here a few minutes and already her teacher didn't like her. So much for staying under the radar. She bent her head down to the floor.

"Sorry I'm late sir." She didn't bother with an explanation of why she was late, she doubted he cared. Adults often saw explanations as excuses.

"Just don't let it happen again." Kara looked up surprised. She expected scolding. Was it because it was the first day of school? Are teachers more lenient today versus the rest of the year? "Do you have any gym clothes?" She shook her head no, and hung her head again. Coach Fowler sighed heavily. "Alright, you'll help with the storage closet today. Unpack some boxes, throw out the deflated basketballs, oh, but first thing I want you to do is go through the box of locks. Take out any of the ones that don't have a combination sticker on them and put them in a different box. I'll have the janitor come by with the master key later. Go put your bag in the locker room and come out and head into that door right there." He pointed to a grey door across the gym. Kara nodded her head, ready to take off, before Coach Fowler stopped her again. "And don't forget your clothes next week. Dismissed." Oh, she had to wait to be dismissed. Ok, she could do that.

Kara dropped her bag off at the very end of the locker room where she hoped nobody would find it. She speed walked back out into the gym and headed for the storage closet. When she reached it, there was 4 girls surrounding it, one leaning right against it. They didn't look like they had even the slightest interest in the game. Kara walked up to a few steps away from the girl against the door. She had orangish hair in a ponytail and was chewing gum. She wore black leggings and a dark blue tank top with white converse.

"Excuse me please, I kinda need to get in there." Kara said as politely as she could. She gestured awkwardly to the door behind her. The girl's head snapped in Kara's direction and she looked her up and down, scrutinizing her. She blew a bubble with her chewing gum as Kara waited for her to move. But she didn't, she just turned back to her friends and continued talking like Kara wasn't even there. "Um, excuse me." Kara tried again, taking a few steps closer.

"What?" The girl snapped, causing Kara to jump back in fear.

"Um, I-I just need…" She pointed to the door, unable to ask again ask she fought off some bad memories. Memories of a man who would snap at her like that when she said his name.

"I think she needs to get into the storage closet, North." A girl with blue hair leaned in and said to the other girl, whose name was apparently North. Kara nodded in confirmation. North rolled her eyes, and opened the door for her. Kara nodded.

"Thanks." She said quietly as she walked by.

"No problem." North said, as she also flicked on the lights for Kara. But she didn't get to say thank you again as the girl already shut the door behind her. Kara turned back to the shelves and racks that held different sports equipment.

Ok, time to find this box of locks.

* * *

It wasn't long before she heard the bell ring. She hadn't gotten to get through all of the locks, but there weren't many left. Another student who forgot their gym clothes, or Coach Fowler himself could finish the job. Kara stood, and dusted herself off from the sitting on the floor. She walked over the grey door and tried turning the handle. But it was locked, and Kara felt immediate panic sweep through her from the top of her head to the tips on her toes. She frantically tried turning it again, but no luck. She banged on the door with her palm.

"Hey! Is anybody out there? I'm stuck! Hey! Can someone let me out?!" She yelled against the door. She put her ear up against it to see if she could hear anything. Nothing. She looked down to see if there was a big enough crack underneath the door for her to see out of. There wasn't. It barely let any light in at all from the gym. The panic got worse as she took in big gulps of breath.

She didn't own a phone she could use to call someone to let her out. Nobody seemed to be in the gym right now, but banging on the door and yelling for help was all she really had. So she kept banging. After 20 minutes, nobody came. She felt tired from banging and banging, and her throat hurt from non stop yelling. She eventually collapsed against the door, hugging her knees as she curled up into a little ball and cried.

What had even happened? It couldn't have been one of those doors that locked when you shut it. It was shut when she walked in, and that North girl had opened it without having to unlock it. It must have been locked from the outside. But who would do that?

That North girl wouldn't, would she? She did seem friendly, but surely she wasn't cruel enough to lock her in a storage closet. What kind of person would do that?

Kara cried harder as she recalled exactly what kind of person would do that.

 _You are are not home. You are not home. You are not there. He is not here._

It didn't do much. She was still trapped in here.

An undetermined amount of time later, the door swung open, and Kara almost landed flat on her back. But she caught herself and practically threw herself across the room, still sitting on the floor.

"Kara?" The person who opened the door asked, almost sounding shocked.

Kara looked up at the person with a tear stained face. She shot herself up to her feet.

"Coach Fowler." She said as she wiped her face on her sleeve. Her heart rate calmed down a little seeing his face.

 _He's not him. He's not here. Nobody locked you in here, it was an accident._

The gym teacher had wide eyes and furrowed brows. "What are you still doing in here?" He asked.

"I'm-I...The-the door locked. And I couldn't- I was- Nobody heard me." She stuttered and sniffled. The coach looked on at her in pity. Poor girl was probably claustrophobic and had a panic attack.

"Alright, ok. Come here, come with me." Coach Fowler said and gestured for her to walk out with him. She hesitated but complied. She _did_ want to get out of here. She walked over to him, and he shut the light off and the door behind them. He walked next to her and put his hand on her back as he led her out of the gym. Kara tensed at the touch, despite knowing it was unthreatening. Coach Fowler didn't notice her reaction and continued to guide her through the school until they reached the main office section. Chloe saw them walk in and gave Kara a concerned look at her tear stained face. Kara tried to give the lady a small smile to assure that everything was alright, but it did nothing to change her expression.

Her and Coach Fowler stopped outside of a blue door with the name plate Mr. Anderson on it. She tried to remember where that name sounded familiar from, but came up blank. Coach Fowler knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came a raspy sounding voice from the other side that made Kara shut her eyes tight at how similar the smoke damaged voice sounded to another she was desperately trying to forget. Coach Fowler opened the door, and nudged Kara inside with the hand that was still on her back. When the door shut behind her, she panicked a little. "Fowler. What can I do for you?"

Kara looked up at the man, Mr. Anderson. He was a little scruffy looking, but not too bad. He had straggly grey hair and cold blue eyes. He seemed quite old, based on his appearance. He gave Kara the shortest glace before his eyes firmly settled on Coach Fowler.

"Stay right here, Kara." Coach Fowler gently whispered to her, and walked over to Mr. Anderson. His hand fell off her back and she visibly relaxed. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. A few quiet words were exchanged between the two adults. When they finished, Coach Fowler walked back over to her. "I'll bring your bag up." He said. Kara had completely forgotten about her bag in the locker room. She nodded at him in thank you, and then he left.

"So," Mr. Anderson piped up, and Kara looked over to him. "Fowler told me about what just happened. You're welcome to stay in here until you feel better. I'm your guidance counselor by the way. You can call me Hank, or Mr. Anderson, I don't really give a shit." He tossed his hands around in a carefree manner. "It's Kara, right?" He asked. She nodded. "Kara what?" Kara took a few slow steps forward.

"Kara Williams." Mr. Anderson nodded. That's what she decided to call him, because calling teachers by their first names felt weird to her. Chloe hadn't given her the option, but she'd deal. It's not like she'd see her much anyway; hopefully. She saw Mr. Anderson pull up a folder, that she assumed was her student file, and started reading through it. She felt a bit awkward standing there, so she decided to sit in one of the very comfortable looking colorful bean bag chairs. She picked the magenta one, and finally relaxed a little after having one hell of a morning.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Ok, don't kill me! Let me explain myself first. I actually had started writing this chapter a few days after I published the last one, but I ended up in the hospital for 9 days. I'm all good now, but I caught pneumonia, so I could hardly breath, nevermind write (and trust me, I wanted to). Then I took about a week or so to recover, but after that, that's all laziness, which you all have every right to be mad at me for haha. But, I really really do want to stick with this story, so I give everybody permission to yell at me in the comments to update it!**

 **Anyway, in regard to how I've decided to develop the Hannor and Karther relationships, Karther is the only one that will develop romantically. Sorry to any Hannor shippers, or people who wanted Kara and Luther to just be friends. Also sorry to anyone who wanted it to be a surprise, but I think people have the right to know (I know I would wanna).**

 **Ok, thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you thought, or any constructive criticism. I hope to see you in the next chapter! Bye guys!**

 **Words: 2,548**

 **Date Published: September 27th 2018**


End file.
